A New Life A New Home Same Fear
by spunkransom12
Summary: A new life is given to Bella and although she is greatful for the new home and family that promises they won't hurt her she still can't help but be afriad. Will Edward open up to this newbie in his house and fall for her like Alice hopes?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I have started! I do not own Twilight. They are all humans btw. Hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Today was the day, where getting a newbie in the house. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. Alice and Rose where excited that they where going to get a new sister, a new shopping buddy a girl to even out the playing field of girls and guys in the house. Emmett was excited to have a new "little sister", I put that term in quotations since she is 17 years old and only a year younger then him, to joke with. Emmett had Alice as an adoptive sister but he wanted another. He had a kid sister growing up who he had doted on but she had died when his parents did. He wanted a big family. Jasper was excited but in a more calm way then the others, he welcomed this new comer and talked about her with excitement but like I said he was calm always have been always will. Esme and Carlisle, where excited to have a new daughter in the house. I on the other hand was the odd one out, I mean I wanted to be excited for our new member of our family but I couldn't.

Part of me felt bad for her since everyone was so excited and hyped up for her arrival. She had a hard life I knew that much and I know we all where in this house but from what I had heard it was pretty bad. I felt like everyone was getting their hopes up for someone as whole as us who have worked on fixing their problems or maybe we were so use to each others issues that we seemed to forget that there are different or worse issues out there. I just wasn't excited. How could I be when someone was coming into our house because their life sucked?

Emmett jokes about how I'm not excited because I just don't want to share Esme and Carlisle with someone new. I guess he will never let me live it down that I had been jealous of him when he had been adopted into our house. I was freaking 6 and Esme and Carlisle had been the closest thing to parents I had in my life.

Alice thinks that maybe I will be able to open up some with this newbie and maybe even date her. She wants me to be happy. Alice and Emmett where who I was closest to growing up she was the next child to be brought into our family two years after Emmett came in she was my age while Emmett was a year older then us. She hated that I didn't have a girlfriend and that I spent so much time alone. I just liked being alone.

Rose and Jasper where so far the last people to come into our home and join our family, they came in only 2 years ago. They where twins and when they came in where attached at the hip refusing to let each other out of their sight out of fear that they would be separated, which was something they had always worried about while in foster care. It was now their last year of high school along with Emmett's. They may have been the last to join and since they had came in so much later then us it was a worry that they wouldn't fit in. I mean Emmett, Alice, and I where all really close, but that wasn't the case. Emmett fell for Rose and Alice for Jasper; they fit together like a puzzle I was the odd man out. This is what Alice hopes will happen to me with the newbie. I wasn't so sure.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Esme and Carlisle's arrival with her. I could imagine them all bouncing in their seats and chattering up a storm. I on the other hand was in the music room. Other then my bedroom this place was truly my sanctuary. No one came in here normally I was the only on that could play the piano. Sometimes Alice or Esme would come in and watch me play but they knew most of the time when I came in here I wanted to be left alone. I let myself get lost into the music as my fingers glided across the keys.

**And that's chapter one. Hope you all liked it! Review/Comment **

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in the back seat of the car that was owned by the people who adopted me. They seemed nice enough the man, Carlisle Cullen, was a doctor and his wife, Esme, was an interior decorator. I knew they had five other adoptive kids, two of them being my age and the others a year older. I also knew they live in small town called Forks, Washington. That I would assume will be a lot different then Seattle, don't people like know everyone in small towns and gossip all the time? Anyway those where the things I knew about the Cullen's so far.

I wondered how much they knew about me, I mean I know Carlisle and Esme know a great deal, especially Carlisle since he had been doing time at Seattle's hospital where I had been taken to. He became my doctor then and when they decided I was going to have to leave the hospital and be put into foster care Carlisle brought Esme in and they adopted me. The people I was more curious about their knowledge on me were their other children. I didn't want them to know about my past, I wish I didn't know about my past.

I had a suitcase and a backpack that was it. I didn't have a lot of things anymore. Actually I think I had more scars and bruises on my body then I had objects that where stored in the two items sitting next to me. I watched out the window as the weather turned from a decent day to rainy weather and the world around me became green. Carlisle and Esme didn't talk much they both knew I wasn't much of a talker and respected that about me. They got some points for that. I mean they really did seem like a nice couple and Carlisle didn't scare my like Phil use too. Actually he kind of reminded me of my dad, Charlie, I missed my dad he had died when I was seven, but that's another story.

We turned into a drive way, it was a pretty long driveway I might add, there where trees around this winding path. After what seemed like forever we came to the house, it was a big, white Victorian house and absolutely beautiful. Once the car was parked Esme and Carlisle got out, when they realized I was still in the car Esme made her way to the back door.

She opened up the door, "Bella come on sweetie, lets go in so you can see your new home." I looked at her I wasn't lucky or good enough to have them let me call this my home. No I was just a pathetic girl, they must have just felt bad for me and once they realize how worthless I was I would be out on the streets. I guess that was still even better then back with Phil. Esme reached her hand out to me and gave me a motherly smile. I felt like if I didn't take her hand I would make her feel bad, so I placed my hand in hers, but once I was out of the car I let it slip out of her grasp. When I did so I looked to see her reaction, which I thought would have been upset but she just gave me a smile a real one at that since I could see it reach her eyes.

I looked at my backpack and suitcase that still sat in the back of the car. "That's okay I'll have one of the boys get them for you then," she informed me. I just nodded to her in response. We stood on the front porch as we waited for Carlisle to unlock the door. I was getting pretty nervous I had to admit. I hoped that Esme wouldn't notice me shaking slightly because of it.

Finally the door was open and we walked in. The first thing I noticed was the beautiful song of a piano from another room. I wondered who played; it had always been something I wanted to learn. I remember watching my mom play when I was child. I then heard mummers from the yet another room. The first person to come into view was a small pixie like girl; she was about my age with short inky black hair. She walked into the room slowly with the grace of a ballerina. She was so tiny shorter then me and I was only 5'4.

She walked up to me and stuck her hand out, "hi I'm Alice Cullen," I slowly reached my hand out and shook her hand. "We are going to be great friends." She seemed nice enough but I couldn't see how that was possible she was so pretty and I was just plain old Bella, nothing special at all. "Rose come meet Bella," she called out in a sing song voice.

Just then a girl walked in who looked like she could be a model. Right along her side was a boy who had to be her twin and looked just as capable of a modeling career as Rose. Both of them had blonde wavy hair and cool blue eyes. Rose walked over and the boy found his spot next to Alice and wrapped his arm around her.

"Bella this is Rosalie Hale," Alice introduced.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie greeted with a flawless smile. I gave her a small smile she was a little intimidating I had to admit, not that I thought she meant to be or anything, she just was. "This is my twin Jasper," she then stated gesturing to the boy.

"And my boyfriend," Alice beamed tapping her pointer finger on his nose which she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. It was a pretty cute sight actually.

"I want to see her too," a voice boomed from the other room. Just then a huge guy walked into the room, he was mush bigger then Carlisle or Jasper. He came over to me arms spread wide open. I flashed back to Phil coming at me and I booked it.

I ran into the nearest room I could find, flinging open the door and then slamming it closed. I found myself breathing heavily as tears streamed down my face. Then I realized something…the music had stopped. I turned around to find a boy sitting on the piano bench staring at me.

Slowly he stood up and took a step forward. I pressed my back against the door. "D-don't h-hurt…me," I managed to squeak out.

"I wouldn't ever do that," he murmured softly. Now I don't easily believe people I have been hurt to many times for that to come easily to me anymore, but when those words came out of his mouth they rang with such truth that there was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't ever hurt me. He took a few steps closer to me and looked at me in the eyes. His eyes were the most brilliant green I had ever seen.

We stood like that for a while. "Please don't cry anymore my Bella," he told me as he wiped my tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie. I just stood there and took him all in. Like I said he had amazingly green eyes, but that wasn't the only thing that made him so handsome he had bronze hair that stuck out ever which end. He was tall and lean but with some muscle tone from what I could tell. I just nodded in response to his request. "Now let's go out to the family," he suggested.

I violently shook my head not wanting to go back out there. I didn't want to face the scary guy or any of them since I so cowardly ran away.

"Well Bella we can't very well stay in here forever," he told me with a smile, it was a crooked smile, which I liked a lot.

"Yes…w-we can," I whispered blushing and looking down at my old converse high tops.

"What has you so scared," he asked concerned lifting my chin up gently. His touch felt so nice and caring.

"He…w-was…so big," I stuttered out, "he was coming at me and I-I…ran."

At my words he seemed to connect what happened, "I'm sorry about my brother Emmett. He just got excited; they all have been excited to meet you. Emmett just doesn't know how to control his excitement." He explained to me, "He's like a big five year old at times." I looked at him still unsure about what he was telling me. "I won't let anyone hurt you my Bella."

That was the second time he had called me his and I couldn't help but like it. "Can you trust me Bella," he asked me. For some reason I could, for some strange reason this piano player had tugged on my heart and I couldn't help but trust every word that came from his perfect lips. I nodded, "okay lets go then." He took my hand and led me out to see the rest of the family.

We found them all sitting in the living room. Esme and Carlisle was the first to see us walk into the room. "Emmett what do you have to say," Esme scolded him.

Emmett looked up at me and stood up. I took a step behind my protector. "It's okay," he whispered to me.

"I'm sorry Bella," Emmett told me dropping his eyes from me to the floor watching his foot that he moved on the carpet nervously. He really did kind of seem like a big five year old. "I didn't mean to scare you honestly…I-I just got excited to have another little sister."

I studied him for a moment. I really couldn't be made at him. I could see now that he really didn't mean any harm "It's okay Emmett," I spoke just loud enough for him to hear me. He looked up at me surprised that I forgave him. I gave him a small smile.

I felt a reassuring squeeze to my hand and I looked to find him smiling down at me.

"Well to more important matters," We all turned to Alice who had a big smile on her face. "Edward met Bella," she beamed at those words. I turned looking at the boy holding my hand, so his name was Edward; it seemed a fitting name for him. Edward seemed to blush at Alice's words and with his free hand he ran it threw his messy hair. I wondered why Alice was so happy about this and why it made Edward blush. He seemed to cool and collective when I first met him. I looked to see Esme beaming at us like Alice as well. I guess I would either have to wait for the answer or figure it out myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

They should be home soon. I wasn't looking at a clock but my mental clock told me they should be home soon. Alice proved my point when she called into me, "Edward come on out Esme texted me saying they would be home in five minutes." I ignored her though and continued to play. I thought she had given up but then I heard her call out once more, "Edward do you want Bella's first impression of you to be her thinking your some recluse that wants nothing to do with her? Fine don't make a first impression or introduce yourself."

Alice was all about first impressions. I wasn't really sure why, I mean yes they are important at times like when interviewing for a job, but this wasn't the case. Anyway I would make a first impression but just not face to face. I kind of hoped that my music would be enough of an introduction. I mean it had to be more relaxing then one more person cornering her with introductions.

So I continued to play. I got lost in my music. I was playing songs so familiar to me I was doing it with my eyes closed. I heard the front door open. I guess they where home and soon enough the newbie would be meeting the family. I hope they didn't make her feel too cornered or anything, as I knew my family did at times.

I could almost imagine each one of my siblings greeting the new comer, what I couldn't imagine is how she reacted to each one of them. Would she be as energetic as Alice and Rose, calm like Jasper, or happy to fill a role as Emmett's new little sister. I felt like she wouldn't do any of those things though, I feel like she was going to surprise us all.

Just then I heard footsteps running down the hall and then the door to the music room opened and slammed shut. I stopped playing and turned around on the piano bench to see who had joined me.

I saw the girl she stood about 5'4, her back was turned to me as she pressed her hands on the shut door as if to keep someone from coming in. Her mahogany hair fell to her middle of her back in gentle waves. It looked as soft as silk. Just then she seemed to stiffen her stance as if she realized she wasn't alone. Slowly she turned around to face me.

Bella, the meaning of her name rang true. She was truly beautiful, every inch of her, from her creamy colored skin, to her soft hair that framed her heart shaped face. She had the most kissable looking lips in the world but although all of those things made her beautiful I couldn't help but notice two particular things in general that captured me entirely and those were her eyes. Big, wide, deep, chocolaty, warm and at the moment tear filled. That shouldn't be aloud this angel shouldn't ever be crying.

I stood up and took a step towards her. With my movement she pushed her back against the door like a scared animal trapped in a cage. "D-don't h-hurt…me," she stuttered. Did she really think I was going to hurt her?

"I wouldn't ever do that," I told her softly. She studied me for a moment as if contemplating if I was telling the truth or not. After a little while she seemed to show in her eyes that she did indeed believe that I wasn't going to hurt her and aloud me to walk up to her.

After a little while of us standing in comfortable silence I spoke. "Please don't cry anymore my Bella." I took the sleeve to my hoodie and wiped away the tears that had been rolling down her cheeks. I'm not really sure why I called her 'my Bella,' but I liked the sound and feel to it. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to protect her. To keep from ever seeing those tears in her eyes or on her cheeks ever again. We stood there staring each other for a while. She seemed to be studying me just as I her. "Now let's go out to the family," I suggested to her.

She shook her head no her eyes wide with worry. I wondered what had caused her to run to this room, to run to me. "Well Bella we can't very well stay in here forever," I told her with a smile.

"Yes…w-we can," she whispered to me followed by blush creeping up to her cheeks and her letting her head drop so she was looking at her shoes. I had to admit I did kind of like the idea of staying in here with her forever, but sadly that couldn't happen.

"What has you so scared," I asked lifting her chin up so I was looking into her eyes once again.

"He…w-was…so big," she informed me, "he was coming at me and I-I…ran." I knew exactly who she was talking about. Emmett must have gotten a little too excited for his new little sister and how he came about with his introduction must have scared her.

"I'm sorry about my brother Emmett. He just got excited; they all have been excited to meet you. Emmett just doesn't know how to control his excitement." I hope she would understand, I wanted her to feel safe in our house. "He's like a big five year old at times." She looked unsure still. She just continued to look into my eyes, trying to read me. "I won't let anyone hurt you my Bella," I added.

This seemed to get thru to her. She gave me a nod. "Okay let's go then," I said to her. Talking her hand into mine I lead her out to the family.

When we left the music room my family was an easy find as they all sat in the living room. Esme and Carlisle both looked up at us. "Emmett do you have something to say," Esme asked sounding like a mother scolding a little kid for breaking a window.

Emmett stood up which caused Bella to step behind me. "It's okay," I assured her in a whisper. I although I didn't like the fact Bella was scared, I had to admit I did like feeling like her protector.

"I'm sorry," Emmett apologized before dropping his gaze to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare you honestly…I-I just got excited to have another little sister." I did feel for the big guy, I mean he really didn't mean to scare her. He just wanted another little sister; I guess he thought that maybe another little sister would make up for the one he lost as a kid.

I looked to Bella to find her studying him as if to analyze if he was telling the truth. "It's okay Emmett," she told him just loud enough so he could hear the words of her forgiveness. She then gave him a small smile and that smile no matter how small it was lit up my world. I gave her hand a squeeze to tell her that she was doing really well. She then looked up at me to find that I too had a smile on my face.

"Well to more important matters," Alice spoke causing us all to look at her. She had a large smile planted on her face, "Edward met Bella." Bella looked up at me. I

couldn't help but blush as I ran my free hand in my already messy hair. I guess Alice's prediction was coming true, and I was okay with that.

**Chapter three is done I hope you liked it! Review and Comment!**

**Write on,**

**Spunkransom12**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! **

**Bella's POV**

I didn't spend much more time in the living room with everyone. Esme had asked Edward to grab my bags and then escort me to my room. So now we stood at the end of a long hallway in front of my new bedroom door. Edward had pointed out the other rooms on the way to my room. I learned that Alice's room was next to mine and Edward was across from me.

"You can open the door," he told me with a smile. I nodded and slowly turned the knob. The room was beautiful. Its walls where a sky blue and it had a hard wood floor, in the one far left corner was a queen size bed that looked as soft as a cloud with a side table holding an alarm clock and a lamp next to the bed. On the far wall there was a bay window that held a window seat something I had always wanted when I was younger so I could perch there and read a good book. Speaking of books this room was stocked the one wall was nothing but book shelves practically filled. This room was from my wildest dreams come true.

"So do you like it," Edward asked as he set my bags inside the room. I just continued to take in the room. I nodded in response to his question. "Well that's good. Oh and see that door on the right wall?" I hadn't even noticed it until now. I guess I had been too preoccupied with the bed, the window, and the bookshelf to take notice. I turned to Edward letting him know I saw the door way. "It leads to your bathroom and closet," he continued, "I'll let you to it then. Dinner is at six thirty, your welcome to join us but we all understand if you don't." With that he left the room not with out giving me a smile first.

I closed the bedroom's door and went to check out this bathroom and closet. I opened the door to find myself in a small space with two doors on each wall inside I opened the one to find a walk in closet, I mean it wasn't huge but it was certainly bigger then any closet I had ever seen before. It had clothing already in it. I began to look at them they were all my size. They varied in styles I wouldn't ever wear to stuff that I would. I saw a note on the inside part of the door.

_Bella we are glad to have you in the family. Esme told us your size and we got on the mission shopping for you. We hope you find stuff you like we kind of just went all out since we weren't completely sure on your style. Enjoy!_

_ -Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale_

That was really sweet of them. They didn't have to do that for me, I mean I wasn't even worth it. I existed out of the closet to check out the bathroom. I was shocked to find a pretty freaking awesome bathroom. I expected just a normal tub with a shower, toilet, and sink. Instead I found the bright blue bathroom held a stand up shower with glass walls and a big claw foot tub as well as the normal toilet and sink. I looked under the sink to find a few rolls of toilet paper, a curling iron, a flat iron, and a hair dryer. There also was a blue fancy looking box. I opened it up to find that it was filled with makeup.

I closed that box and put it back under the sink, 'I'll put that away for another day…or never," I thought. I decided that a nice warm bath would be great. I ran the claw foot tub with hot water. As I did this I found that behind the tub was a holder for soaps, shampoos, conditioner, wash cloths and a pack of razors. I also took notice to the big fluffy bath towel that hung on a hook on the door along with a blue bath robe.

I wasn't really sure how long I had spent in the tub. I had woken up in cool water. After I had gotten all washed up I had just let my self soak and I must have fallen asleep. As I got out of the tub I pulled the plug and grabbed my towel. As I was drying off I heard a knock on my door. Switching from my towel to my bath robe I went to the door to see who was knocking. I pulled my robe tighter around me as I opened the door.

No one greeted me when I opened the door. I looked down to find a tray of food sitting on the floor. I picked it up and brought it into my room. Sitting on the window seat I looked over the tray of food. It had a plate with a stuffed chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and cooked carrots. It also had a glass of ice water and a piece of apple pie. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was until now. I began to stuff my face of the delicious food.

After I was good and full I found myself utterly exhausted even after my bath tub nap. I made my way over to my suit case and grabbed from it a pair of sweat pants, underwear, and an old, baggy, t-shirt. I made my way to the bed telling myself that I would bring down the plates in the morning. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

I woke up to yelling. Phil's voice echoed threw the small house. "Get up you lazy whore. Unless you don't want to go to school again then you better get down here and make me some breakfast." I jolted from my bed, normal teens would love to ditch school but I on the other hand loved it. Okay maybe not loved it but it was better then being at the house, it was truly punishment to be at the house. I could be throwing up but I still made it to school so I didn't have to be there. I quickly got dressed in a clean pair of holey jeans, a t-shirt, and last years choir hoodie.

I thought I had gotten down stairs fairly quick but Phil thought other wise. A normal teenage girl would probably get a good morning from their step dad, I got a back hand. The beating began to start. I bore it all; punches, kicks, smacks, hair pulling, being thrown, all of it. I guess my pain was enough breakfast he needed this morning.

Soon I was dragged back up to my room by my arm, halfway up the stairs I felt my shoulder disconnect and I let out a yelp, but bit my lip in order to keep any other noise from escaping. He threw me back into my room and gave me a swift kick in my ribs, causing me to once again bite my lip so I wouldn't scream.

The door slammed shut and the click of the lock sounded. I was locked in this room once again for god knows how long. I crawled my way to my closet and slinked in shutting the door slowly behind me. This was my safe spot in the house. I sat in there crying not only in pain but for myself. I hated my life.

Woke up to darkness and an unfamiliar room, looking around I realized that I was at the Cullen's. That was all a dream…well actually a memory. I found myself shaking and crying from that memory. I grabbed the comforter and pillow off the bed and also grabbed up my backpack. I walked threw the dark and found the closet door. I turned on the closets light and shut the door behind me. Making a nest in the back corner underneath of the hanging clothing brought comfort to me and I feel back to sleep.

Hope you liked chapter 4. Comment and review!

Write on,

Spunkransom12


End file.
